rwbyfandomcom-20200222-history
Scroll
The scroll is an object that appears to function as a collapsible, holographic tablet. It is able to gauge a user's Aura and depict it as a life bar, along with those of the user's teammates, as well as stream video from cameras. Description The scroll is clearly more advanced, in some ways, than contemporary handheld devices. Visibly, they are nothing more than a translucent, touch-sensitive panel between two solid end grips; the interlocking design of these grips allows the unit to be collapsible, much like a scroll of paper, hence the name. Each scroll has a yellow, diamond-shaped button in its center when the device is in its closed state. The user presses this button to unlock the two grips and deploy the screen. This button also flashes when the scroll gives an audible alert, such as when a new message has been received. Scrolls appear to come in two different sizes. Small scrolls can deploy to be approximately the size of a smart phone, while large scrolls can deploy to be the size of a medium-sized tablet. It appears that the size of a scroll's screen is adjustable by how far apart the user pulls the grips. Scrolls can be opened horizontally or vertically, though it appears that the widely preferred orientation is horizontal for large scrolls and vertical for small scrolls. They can also come in different colors, as students have white scrolls while members of Beacon's staff have been seen with black scrolls. It is not clear if scrolls at Beacon Academy are standalone devices, or mobile terminals for a larger, fixed computer system that serves all the students and faculty. They are shown to have a range of sensory and interfacing functions, such as relaying information from surveillance devices in real time and monitoring the Aura levels of multiple people at once. Several icons at the top right of the display hint at Internet-style browsing functions, such as 'Home', 'Search', and 'Mail'. There are also 'folder' icons, indicating that the device can be used to store data. The 'mail' function has been shown to access voice messages as well as displaying short text-only messages, similar to the real-world SMS system. Scrolls also seem to function as keys, seen when Ruby asks Jaune if he locked himself out of his room and he denies it, showing her his Scroll as proof. Whilst in voice message mode, Jaune's scroll is also showing an audio pattern analyzer window. It isn't clear if this is a standard part of the audio playback software or if it's a individual preference setting used by Jaune. During his battle with the Ursa in "Forever Fall, Pt.2", Jaune's scroll showing his Aura gauge appears to be attached to his shield. This suggests scrolls can be mounted onto other objects depending on the user's needs. It was shown in "A Minor Hiccup" that scrolls can also be used as methods of identification and as mobile data storage devices. Both functions are used by Weiss at the Cross Continental Transmit System Tower. It was also revealed that the Scroll can take pictures, as Ruby pulled it out after she said she was going to take one of the CCT Tower. The camera lens of Weiss Schnee's scroll can be seen on the back of the right-hand handgrip when she uses the device's ID function in a lift at the CCT Tower. The device can transmit and receive data both through a port on the bottom, as well as through direct contact. Weiss receives files through the port in the CCT, and Ironwood places his scroll face-down on Ozpin's desk to show a projection in "It's Brawl in the Family". "Lessons Learned" also shows that Scrolls can be used as game controllers, similar to how wireless devices in the real world can be programmed to replace dedicated controllers, shown when Ruby, Qrow and Yang use their Scrolls to play a fighting game. Both "The Emerald Forest, Pt.2" and "Fall" show the Scroll's capability of watching live events streamed to the device. In the respective episodes, Ozpin uses his device to watch camera feeds of prospective students, and people watch the Vytal Festival Tournament via their handhelds. In the World of Remnant episode "Cross Continental Transmit System", it was revealed that the Scrolls access wireless information through the use of the Cross Continental Transmit System towers within a safeguarded part of each kingdom. In "Battle of Beacon", a scroll is used to record live video. Trivia *Ruby mentions on her Twitter account that she gets to have her own scroll, now that she's been moved ahead two years. Image Gallery Yang yellow trailer photo.png|The first appearance of a Scroll, in the "Yellow" Trailer Scroll ep1.png|Glynda's scroll showing a recorded video ozpin scroll.png|Ozpin's Scroll showing multiple live camera feeds 13 00006.png|Jaune's Scroll playing an audio message 14 00023.png|Jaune's Scroll displaying the Aura levels of him and his teammates Another_Mistery.png|Ozpin receiving a text message from Qrow Scroll1.png|Weiss using her Scroll as identification Scroll3.png|Weiss downloading files onto her Scroll V2 05 00029.png|Glynda's Scroll displaying a home screen V2 05 00083.png|Emerald adding Pyrrha to a list in her Scroll V2 10 00026.png|Due to a low signal, Ruby fails to call her teammates V3e1 60.png|Weiss' Scroll displaying an incoming phone call V3 03 00086.png|Ironwood's Scroll becoming infected with a virus while displaying a hologram V3 03 00090.png|Cinder's Scroll displaying her virus program Scroll controllers.png|Qrow and Yang using Scrolls as video game controllers V3 10 00007.png|Blake using her Scroll to talk to Yang V3 10 00013.png|Blake calling in her rocket locker, from her Scroll's home screen V3 10 00104.png|Roman's Scroll uploading Cinder's virus V3 10 00142.png|Mercury using his Scroll to broadcast a live feed V3 11 00008.png|Roman receiving a photo and text message from Neo Category:Terminology Category:Items